


Tagpuan

by StuffandFluff



Series: In Perfect Time [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Eteri Roast, F/M, Five-year Age Difference, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: And the world stopped when you chose meHe is my prayer





	Tagpuan

**Author's Note:**

> After almost two months of not posting, FINALLY I'M BACK! I am so happy to be back! Work has been hard this past few weeks but now I have some time and I wrote another story. I did my best in writing this one and I hope you'll all like it. <3 
> 
> Also, I suggest reading the previous stories under the In Perfect Time series so that it'll be easier for you to understand the time flow of this story.
> 
> The title of this story is Tagpuan which can be translated as Meeting Place in English. This is also a title of a song written and sung by Filipina singer/songwriter Moira Dela Torre.
> 
> I'm only babbling now so I'll already cut this intro. Enjoy! ;-)

 

>  

**Di, di ko inakalang**

**Darating din sa akin**

**Nung ako’y nanalangin kay Bathala**

**Naubusan ng bakit**

_**(No, no I didn't think** _

**_That it'll also come to me_ **

**_When I prayed to Bathala*_ **

**_I ran out of why's)_ **

 

 

**_April 25, 2019 - Medvedeva Residence Moscow, Russia_ **

 

_I am already back in Russia for a much needed vacation. It had been a very busy and up and down season. Brian is right. The journey will be tough. He said I won't win everything on the way, and he's not lying. I won Autumn Classic back in September but the Grand Prix series didn't go as well. With two off-podium finish I didn't even made it to the Grand Prix Final. And then, I lost the European gold once again to Alina. But it's okay. I expected it. The difficulty of correcting my technique and my injuries gave me quite a challenge. My back and my right foot took a lot of time to heal but it's totally worth it. Because when it finally healed I was able to perform at my best at Worlds, enough to bag the gold and reclaim my title again. And to wrap the season perfectly, I was able to relax while still competing in my most favorite competition of all, World Team Trophy. I got to spend time with my friends before the lull of the off-season. And also my boyfriend. He gave me a tour in Sendai though we still need to be cautious by wearing masks and glasses. He toured me there for a few days before I get back here in Russia. And now, here I am back in my old room. It feels foreign yet familiar to be in here. As I sat down on my bed I saw a box in the corner of my room. I have not touched that box for years but now I gathered my courage and slowly went in that corner to pick it up. I made my way back to my bed and opened the box and the contents still looks the same as I remembered it. It is filled with pictures and DVDs of me and my father. I got my favorite picture and stared at it. It's the picture of me with my first ever gold medal with him beside me. And that's also the last competition he's with me. I always ask God so many why's. And why my dad left us is one of them._

 

**Bakit umalis ng walang sabi?**

**Bakit di siya lumaban kahit konti?**

**Bakit di maitama ang tadhana?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_(Why did he ran away without words?_ **  
>    
>  **_Why didn't he fight even just a little?_ **
> 
> **_Why can't I correct fate?)_ **
> 
>  

_I walked towards my DVD player and put one of the DVDs then pressed play. Clips of my father holding my hand while the little me skate flashed in my TV. It's been a long time ago. The last time we saw each other are years ago. I have a lot of questions for him just like how I ask God questions everyday, but  didn't get a chance to ask. Why did he left us? Why didn't he try to work out his and Mama’s differences? Why didn't he approach us even once? As I ask these questions another one came to mind. Will I ever get an answer from him?_

 

**At nakita kita sa tagpuan ni Bathala**

**May kinang** **sa mata na di maintindihan**

**Tumingin kung saan sinubukan kong lumisan**

**At tumigil ang mundo nung ako’y ituro mo**

**Siya ang panalangin ko**

**_(Then I saw you at Bathala's meeting place_ **

**_There's a glitter in your eyes that I can't understand_ **

**_Looking to where I tried to flee_ **

**_And the world stopped when you guided me_ **

**_He is my prayer)_ **

 

 

_As the sound of blades scraping the ice fills the room I once again look at the photo in my hand. All of my memories with him came rushing back. How we play hide and seek trying to outbest each other, how he meticulously picked a teddy bear gift for my fifth birthday which I still keep till today, how he gives me a piggyback ride whenever my feet started hurting. And then we will draw houses and people and color them, those drawings still intact in this box. We will be so engrossed to what we were doing that Mama scolds us for stalling dinner. How I wish I can go back in time to do all of those with him. But the harsh reality is that I can only stare at our photo as my tears fell on it._

 

**At hindi, di maipaliwanag**

**Ang nangyari sa akin**

**Saksi ang lahat ng tala**

**Sa iyong panalangin**

**_(And I can't, can't explain_ **  
  
**_What had happen to me_ **

**_All of the stars are the witnesses_ **

**_To your prayer)_ **

 

**_July 7, 2019 - Seimei Shrine Kyoto, Japan_ **

 

_It's summertime and I'm once again back in Japan, back at his side. I always cherish every moment that I'm with him and as I looked at him I can't help but smile. He looks ethereal while he prays with his eyes closed and his hands clasped in prayer. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked towards me._

 

“What did you pray for?”

 

“I didn't pray for anything.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I thanked the gods.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For whom.”

 

“For whom then?”

 

“You.”

 

_There's a certain warmth only he can produce that blooms in my heart when I heard what he said. My life turned an entire 360 degrees when he entered my life. He destroyed my walls and changed me for the better. It's then when I realized that I am still lucky._

 

“Zhenya!”

 

“Ooops, sorry. Was I spacing out?”

 

“Yeah. And you have this dreamy smile on your face. What are you thinking about, moya lyubov*?”

 

“I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

_Yuzu looked shocked for a second when he heard what I said but smiled sweetly after a while, his hand fixing some stray locks of my hair flung by the blowing wind. These are just simple actions from him but it doesn't fail to warm my heart every time he does it._

 

“Believe me. I'm the one who's lucky.”

 

“Why?”

 

_I met his gaze with a questioning one. What kind of sugar-coated words is he planning to produce now?_

 

“Because a girl like you is willing to put up with a guy like me who's childish and annoying at times. And that guy happens to be a perfectionist and is also very much competitive. I bet it's been hard on you.”

 

“Yeah. You're right.”

 

_The pout that he produced is an adorable one. As expected from the one and only Yuzuru Hanyu. I can't help but laugh on this cute side of his. Seconds later, he joined in the laughter as well._

 

“By the way, let's go at Nanakita Park tonight.”

 

“Night? Why night? We still have plenty of hours before dark.”

 

“Just go with it. I have a surprise for you later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Why am I even questioning him? Who am I kidding? Wherever he takes me, I'll follow._

 

**_July 7, 2019 - Traveling from Kyoto to Sendai_ **

 

_I am Yuzuru Hanyu and everyday in my life there's always weight in my shoulders, those loads coming from different reasons. I am Sendai’s hope, Japan's ace, figure skating’s light and my fans’ strength. I cannot fail. I want to think that I'm used to this kind of pressure for I have bear it for years and yet there are still times that I feel burdened and afraid of all of them, the expectations from all people from different walks of life observing my every move. But today, I wouldn't mind carrying this weight on my shoulder. I am actually willing to wish this weight to stay with me forever._

 

“You know that I love you, right?”

 

_Her lax and peaceful face didn't change but in my heart I knew what would be her answer. As her head rests on my shoulder I wished that we could stay like this till the end of eternity._

 

**_July 7, 2019 - Nanakita Park Sendai, Japan_ **

 

_I don't know if Nanakita Park is not really populated at night or Yuzu pulled some strings for it to be possible as we found ourselves alone in the vast area of the park. He's lying down by the grass on a mat we brought with us with me sitting beside him. We just finished our little snack and are now both gazing at the stars. The stars looked really beautiful tonight. They seem to be extra bright this evening as if they're giving us a show. We're content in looking at them silently until Yuzu broke the lull._

 

“These we're the same stars back then, eight years ago.”

 

_I stared at him perplexedly but when I saw the look on his eyes I immediately knew what he meant. His eyes looked glassy and vulnerable. I can see through him by looking at it. All the pain, confusion and fear he might have felt back then, I can sense as I gazed deeper._

 

“I was seriously thinking of quitting skating then. Ice Rink Sendai suffered a lot of damage, our house is a wreck, we're staying at an evacuation center where food, water and basic amenities are lacking. All odds are against my family and me continuing skating. Yet there are a lot of people grieving for their departed loved ones. They are suffering much worse than I am. I feel like I'm being selfish thinking of skating at that time. And I have decided to just help in the reconstruction efforts. And then, one night, as I gaze upon the sky, these stars showed themselves to me and… I don't know. They just gave me the hope and will to continue skating.”

 

_He has never been this open to me throughout our one year relationship. I'm so grateful and touched that he chose to share his story to me. I held his hand and smiled at him. I can feel tears stinging in my eyes so I directed my gaze back at the sky and then closed my eyes altogether though holding back my tears isn't the only reason for it. Yuzu, being the perceptive person that he is, got up and immediately showed concern._

 

“Why?”

 

_I once again opened my eyes and smiled staring at the stars before looking back at Yuzu. I'm more composed than earlier, which I am thankful for because I don't want to ruin the night with my crying._

 

“I thanked the stars because if not for them I wouldn't have met you.”

 

_His eyes widen for a fraction of a second and then he smiled and just shook his head from amazement._

 

“You really have the words that can make my heart melt every now and then, moya lyubov.”

 

_And then time seemed to stop as Yuzu slowly inched closer until I can clearly see the pores on his face. Other people say that he is perfect. But I beg to differ. He is not. But his imperfections doesn't hinder him to be beautiful nevertheless. I was taken back in reality when he cupped my cheek and his lips gently touched mine. His kisses are always so warm, sweet and soft and they never fail to take my breath away. I am already gasping for air after our kiss._

 

“I love you, Zhenya. Happy Tanabata*!”

 

“So that's the reason why you made me wear a kimono.”

 

_He only replied with his signature devious smile. Why am I even surprised?_

 

“You're so lucky I love you if not…”

 

_He just stick out his tongue and laughed naughtily. I'm thinking that I may be a masochist for putting up with him. But others can say all they want yet they can't change my mind. The idea of forever with him… doesn't sound bad at all._

 

**Paano nasagot lahat ng bakit?**

**Di makapaniwala sa nangyari**

**Paano mo naitama ang tadhana?**

_**(How did you answered all the why's?** _

**_Can't believe in what happened_ **

**_How did you correct fate?)_ **

 

 

**_August 29, 2019 Toronto Cricket, Skating and Curling Club Toronto, Canada_ **

 

_I am a fairly logical person. I always want to know the why's in everything. Because I believe that everything has its own reasons. The purpose of someone's existence, the use of a certain object and the essence of an event are just some samples of what I've been asking every now and then. Since I was little, I have always been an inquisitive child. My parents mentioned that I kept looking through boxes and boxes of things. They need to strictly look after me for fear of me getting hurt which luckily didn't happen considering how bold I was. But now as I look at the man jumping on the ice I can't help but feel that there's no logical reason for his entire existence. Why is he so good in everything? Why does he seem perfect? And most importantly, why is he in my life? It is pretty illogical because I haven't done any good for me to deserve him. And also, just like a good luck charm, my life changed for the better because of him. He pushed me beyond my limits which I haven't think that I can achieve. And by making me realize I can do more he also gave me some sort of contentment. I can say that he lead me to the right path. I suddenly felt a tap at my back but when I looked no one is there. Though when I looked down I saw him squatting while sporting a goofy smile._

 

“Yuzu!”

 

_He slowly stood up, skated towards me and held my left hand while his other hand cupped my cheek. I leaned my face to his touch because I really loved how warm his hand is. As I closed my eyes, I thought, I can get lost to this feeling forever._

 

“You're thinking again, Zhenya. Just feel.”

 

_Yuzuru Hanyu is not in any way an illogical person. Because magic is not illogical, it just doesn't need reasons. And he is magic. Our love is magic._

 

**Nung nakita kita sa tagpuan ni Bathala**

**May kinang** **sa mata na di maintindihan**

**Tumingin kung saan sinubukan kong lumisan**

**At tumigil ang mundo nung ako’y ituro mo**

**_(When I saw you at Bathala's meeting place_ **

**_There's a glitter in your eyes that I can't understand_ **

**_Looking to where I tried to flee_ **

**_And the world stopped when you guided me)_ **

 

 

**_December 12, 2014 Grand Prix Final Men's Short Program Barcelona, Spain_ **

 

**_Zhenya's POV_ **

 

_He's the leader again after the SP. He really is something else. Out of this world! There's something in his skating that I can't quite understand but at the same time it is so beautiful, ethereal even, that I didn't care if I will ever understand it or not. I can watch him skating forever. But the Men's Short Program is over and I have to wait for the Free Program tomorrow to watch him skating again. I am making my way out of the backstage when all of a sudden I saw him, The King, Yuzuru Hanyu entering through the curtains. What will I do!? Oh my God! He's coming closer! Maybe I can try to hide by the corner. The backstage is barely lit and I'm still wearing my brown FS costume. It will be the perfect camouflage. But just when I'm about to go to the corner and hide myself…_

 

“Evgenia?”

 

_Oh God! He saw me! Wait, what!? He called my name. Does that mean that he knows who I am!?_

 

“You're Evgenia Medvedeva, right?”

 

_Oh my God! Now he's talking to me! What to do!? I slowly turned around and faced him, an awkward smile painting my lips. Oh, I remembered that he's asking a question. Better answer him because he seems to be waiting for an answer._

 

“Um, yes. That's me.”

 

“Wow! It's such an honor to meet the Junior GPF Champion in person! You did great earlier.”

 

_Wait, what!? He said that it's an honor for him to meet me! That can't be! He's the reigning Olympic Champion and very probably will be the 2-time GPF Champion. I should be the one honored to meet him. And he said that I did great earlier. That means he watched my Free Skate. I'm very glad that the backstage is dark, if not he will see my wildly blushing face._

 

“T-Thank you so much, Mr. Hanyu.”

 

“Mr. Hanyu?”

 

_Why is he making that kind of face!? Please stop. It's so cute. He's currently looking at me, his slanted eyes transforming into round ones. I didn't know he has huge eyes. His mouth slightly parted expressing his shock. And then, laughter. What's so funny? Is he making fun of me? What did I do? I can't control myself as I pout in front of him. I know that I look petty but he's laughing at me. I'm somewhat offended. What am I supposed to do? His laughter then died down and changed into a gentle smile. If I'm hurt earlier, I immediately forgot about it._

 

“That's so formal. You can call me Yuzu.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You can call me Yuzu.”

 

_Oh my God. I am melting. His smile is so bright it can give light to the world. What did I do to be the recipient of that blinding smile? Gosh! I'm actually fangirling, at least just in my mind, in front of him. I shook my head and gathered whatever focus I have left._

 

“Okay, Y-Yuzu.”

 

“Aaaah. You're so cute.”

 

_Oh my God! Now he's patting my head. Normally, I don't like someone doing it since it ruins my hairstyle but I don't know why, there's something in him that makes me want him to do it more. Gosh, Evgenia you're so embarrassing!_

 

“Oh, by the way, here!”

 

_From his back, he got a yellow bear dressed in a red shirt. A Pooh! Where did that come from? I didn't notice him holding it earlier. And is he giving that to me?_

 

“W-What’s this?”

 

“It's a Pooh.”

 

“I know. That's not what I meant.”

 

_He chuckled and his round eyes earlier is back into slits. What's with his eyes? It's like it's transforming from time to time. Gosh! I am really messed up, even noticing those kinds of things._

 

“You really are cute. And is fun to tease. The Pooh is for you.”

 

_He's back in patting my head. If this was other people, I would have, politely as I could while glaring, told them to keep their hands to themselves. But this is Yuzuru Hanyu. Maybe that's why it's different._

 

“Why are you the one giving gifts though when you're the one who just had a birthday.”

 

“Oh, you know my birthday?”

 

_I just nodded. Why am I blushing again? I hope he doesn't see it but with his knowing smile, I doubt it. Suddenly the curtain opened and I saw his trainer walking closer. Well, I guess that's my signal to go._

 

“I think I better go. My team’s bus is waiting for me outside the arena. Thank you so much for this, Y-Yuzu.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

_I didn't dare to look at him anymore as I quickly made my way outside. If I glanced at his face even for a second I don't think I'll be able to go._

 

**_Yuzu’s POV_ **

 

_Light filtered in the backstage as Kikuchi-san made his way to us. I don't know if I want to be chagrined or to thank him for interrupting us. Though I want to spend more time with Evgenia, I don't think I can hold out longer. I hope that she didn't notice how nervous I was but based on her reaction, I don't think she did._

 

“I think I better go. My team’s bus is waiting for me outside the arena. Thank you so much for this, Y-Yuzu.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

_I released a sigh of relief once she's out of my sight. Wow, I don't know why but I was really nervous earlier. I felt like my heart is gonna break out of my chest. Well, at least I did what I needed to do. Mission accomplished!_

 

“You gave her a Pooh.”

 

“She's not the first.”

 

“You gave her a Pooh you personally bought and not from the stacks you get after you skate.”

 

“Well then, maybe she's special.”

 

_He regarded me for quite a time. I don't know what is going on in his mind. Do I want to know what it is? Perhaps not. He suddenly put his arm around my shoulders just like what a father or a friend does. Why am I even afraid? It's not as if he's judging me. Maybe he's just gonna give me some advice._

 

“Yuzuru, she's 15.”

 

_And by advice, it means not a direct one but words that makes one think and analyze what his future actions should be. But right now, I'm past at the point where I'm using my brain, for my heart finally won._

 

“I'll just wait then.”

 

“Yuzu, you're not really good in waiting. Remember how you forced your quad salchow to come out.”

 

_I can't help but smirk after hearing what Kikuchi-san said. Well, he's right. I really don't have the patience in waiting. What Yuzuru Hanyu wants, Yuzuru Hanyu gets. Immediately. But…_

 

“For her, I'm willing to make an exception.”

 

**_December 14, 2014 Grand Prix Final Gala Practice Barcelona, Spain_ **

 

**_Zhenya's POV_ **

 

_I am simply practicing my jumps during break time when all of a sudden I can feel someone staring at me. I looked around and saw other skaters busy doing their own business. That's strange. I really felt someone staring at me earlier. I just shook my head and resumed practicing my jumps. I did the necessary connecting steps before jumping a triple loop. I felt good flow while exciting the jump as my right skate glides the ice, but still not enough. I need to practice more._

 

“You have a nice loop.”

 

_I almost fell when I heard his voice from my back. I turned around and saw him standing there, his back against the board with his arms across his chest, an amused smirk on his face._

 

“Y-Yuzu!”

 

“Did I scare you?”

 

“Slightly.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

_His amused expression is now replaced with remorse. He always has this two sides of him I suppose, the bad boy and the nice guy vibes._

 

“It's okay.”

 

“You have a really nice loop.”

 

“Thank you. But my lutz is ugly.”

 

“Yeah. Same as my flip. It's garbage.”

 

“What? But you jump flips out of nowhere!”

 

“It is because of the steps before I jump it. If not for those, I would lip every time.”

 

“But you overcame it. I don't think it will be the case for me.”

 

“You just have to work harder and believe in yourself.”

 

“It's not as easy as you say it is. I'm not as good as you.”

 

“Of course, you're different. And it's a good thing.”

 

“Why do you say so?”

 

“Because you have a strong mentality which I really admire. My head is one of my biggest problems. Even if I'm good at practices I can't shut my mind from thinking too much while skating resulting in mistakes, which you're not suffering from.”

 

_If he only knows. I may not be thinking while skating but afterwards it's a different matter. My confidence suffers whenever I see comments regarding my jumps, how they are not good, that I'm overrated, that I don't deserve the medals that I win. I know that they are telling the truth. It shouldn't hurt but it does. I know I'm not good enough. Not as good as him, him who still performs exceptionally even in the face of adversity. I dismissed my depressive thoughts for later and focused my attention once again to him._

 

“So how can I defeat it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My flutzing tendencies, how can I defeat it? Any advice?”

 

“Well, you can try having a fast take off. Once you felt that you're already on the outside edge, strike your toe pick immediately. Don't let yourself have the chance to change to a flat or inside edge. It won't be easy but there's nothing to lose. I can help you practice it in competitions we are assigned together if you want.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

_Why is he so nice to me? We barely even know each other and he's treating me as if I'm special. Or maybe he's just like this to everyone. Other skaters say that he's a really great person. I was cut off my trance with what he said next._

 

“I just want to be your friend.”

 

“F-Friend?”

 

“You don't want to?”

 

“No! It's not like that! It's just…”

 

_You're Yuzuru Hanyu. We're miles apart. And my feelings for you, I don't know if I view you as just a friend. There are many things to consider and I don't think it will work out. I don't think I can help myself from falling in love with you._

 

“Zhenya?”

 

_Just like that. When he called me that way, my heart just leapt. What will I do?_

 

“Zhenya is there something wrong?”

 

“It's just…”

 

“ALL SKATERS PLEASE PROCEED TO CENTER ICE FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THE GALA PRACTICE!”

 

_With the choreographer’s call, other skaters hurriedly went to where the choreographer told them to be. I gratefully skated to the center ice too. I don't think I can bear to tell him the truth. I looked back and to my surprise he remained standing to where he was. And there's a look in his eyes I can't comprehend. Hurt? Disappointment? Or both? I felt guilty all of a sudden. He's just being nice and I'm being unfair to him. He doesn't deserve that. I smiled and looked at him gratefully._

 

“Thank you, Yuzu.”

 

_He finally smiled and followed me to the center ice where we got absorbed in learning the gala finale choreography._

 

**_Yuzu’s POV_ **

 

_I can't do nothing but sigh. She's avoiding me again. We had another break time and I thought that we'll be able to talk more. Well, I was wrong.Whenever I made a move to skate near her, she'll start jumping, skate faster or talk and glue herself with Serafima. I thought we're already okay earlier._

 

“I thought you'll wait?”

 

“Huh? What do you mean Javi?”

 

“Kikuchi-san kinda’ told me what happened the other day. Amigo* believe me, with your stares and your actions, you don't look like you're waiting.”

 

“I just want to be friends.”

 

“Really now, Yuzu. Look, she doesn't look comfortable at all.”

 

_I fixed my gaze at her and Javi is right. She looks tense, she looks at me every once in a while. Maybe to see if I'm still looking at her and then she shifts her gaze quickly. But she looks more strained on her last stare, seeing that I'm talking with Javi. Maybe she thinks that she's the topic of our conversation, which isn't actually wrong._

 

“Am I being too forward?”

 

“Maybe you need to give her some time. You're supposed to wait, just to remind you.”

 

_I just sighed in defeat. Kikuchi-san is right. I'm really not good in waiting. That doesn't mean that I won't try._

 

**_Zhenya's POV_ **

 

_Oh my God! Why is he talking to Javi while he's looking at me!? Are they talking about me? Zhenya, you're being delusional. Calm yourself!_

 

“Why don't you just go to him?”

 

_Once again, I almost fell from shock. What's with people startling me today?_

 

“Him? I don't know what you're talking about, Sima.”

 

“Zhenya, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. He just wants to be friends. Why don't you give him a chance? So stop being such a spoil and talk to him. He's a nice guy, you know that.”

 

“And that's the reason why I'm hesitant about this. Because he's so nice I won't be able to stop myself from falling for him.”

 

“Oh. So you like him…”

 

_I avoided her eyes and just nodded. What will I do now?_

 

“And now you're thinking of what you'll do if you two become friends and you completely fall in love with him while he only wants friendship from you, right?”

 

“Wow. Thank you for slapping me with words Sima! I really appreciate it.”

 

“Zhenya, don't overthink too much. Just give him a chance.”

 

_Should I?_

 

**_Yuzu’s POV_ **

 

_As soon as the choreographer announced the end of practice she bolted out of the room like her life depended on it. But I'm also determined to talk to her again that's why I followed her quickly. And now our situation is back to the first time we talk, in this dark corner backstage._

 

“Zhenya!”

 

_She froze and I was afraid that she'll suddenly run away but in my relief she slowly turned around to face me._

 

“I'm sorry Yuzu. It's just that…”

 

“I don't care what your reason is!”

 

_She looks at me looking like she's close to tears. It seems like I said those words harshly than I intended it to be. Good job, Yuzuru. You just made her more scared of you! I sighed and smiled gently at her. I need to change the atmosphere and made her change her view of me._

 

“You'll gonna turn senior next year, right?”

 

“What?”

 

_Her fear has turned into confusion with what I said. Well, that's good. At least she's not afraid anymore._

 

“I'll wait for you.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“I'll wait for you in competitions. Bye Zhenya!”

 

_She still looked stunned so I turned around and started walking away until I heard her calling my name._

 

“Yuzu, wait!”

 

_My heart skipped a beat when she called after me. I looked at her and she has that somber look on her face. Oh no. This doesn't look good._

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

_Wow. Rejection to the highest level. It hurts. If she doesn't want to be friends what more as lovers._

 

“I'm sorry for avoiding you. I don't know what has gotten into me. But would you promise me something?”

 

_Oh my God! She's not rejecting me!? Woah! Please! Please don't reject me!_

 

“You'll always have a jump battle with me once I become senior, okay?”

 

_Oh my God! That is so much better than a rejection! Thank you Lord! What a blessing!_

 

“Okay. I'll wait for you.”

 

_I'll wait for you Zhenya, for that and so much more._

 

**At hindi ka lumayo nung ako yung sumusuko**

**At nagbago ang mundo nung ako’y pinaglaban mo**

**_(And you didn't ran away when I'm the one giving up_ **  
**_And the world changed when you fought for me)_ **

 

**_April 22, 2018 LG Thinq Ice Fantasia Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

 _What I'm trying to do, if successful, will be an unprecedented feat in Russian Figure Skating. If I succeed to persuade RusFed I will be the first skater to train internationally in a long-term basis, with Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson as my coaches. It will not be easy though. First and foremost, the board of directors of RusFed are very nationalistic and power-hungry. They rarely send their skaters abroad to train and if they do, it's only for a short amount of time, usually for summer training and choreography only. But that's the opposite of what I'm trying to do. I'm aiming for the gold in Beijing and I can only see myself achieving it by switching coaches. The question is if the federation will support me. The next problem is I was, yes, was because there's no other way for me, either I retire or switch coaches, coached by Eteri Tutberidze. And she is a problematic coach. It is true, she has been my coach for 11 years and I do appreciate what she has done for me but that does not erase the fact that she is indeed problematic. She has made a bad reputation of mishandling skaters age 18 and up. Before, I was so scared to reach this age but now I can say that I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not going down without a fight. But that's not what I'm thinking now. I'm actually thinking about him, us. I'm contemplating if I did the right thing. But I need to keep in mind that we're not living in a perfect world. There will always be backlash when people see him with me. And I don't want them to hate him even for a second just because he's with me. My phone rang again and I ignored it once more. 26 missed calls. 13 unread messages. He also left some voice mail. Hours has passed since these messages. I ignored them so that I can think longer and I can calm my mind. Finally, I think I'm ready. I listened to his voice mails first._  
  
  
**_“Zhenya, what's the matter? Why did you delete our pics in Instagram? Do we have a problem?”_**  
  
**_“Why are you not picking up? Let's talk, please.”_**  
  
_“_ ** _I really want to hear your voice.”_**  
  
**_“Is it me not wanting to make our relationship public?”_**  
  
**_“Are you still angry because you didn't get the Olympic gold and I did?”_**  
  
**_“You're being selfish, Zhenya.”_**  
  
**_“If you want to talk, just call me.”_**  
  
  
_You don't understand Yuzu! I did this not because I want their attention and especially not because I'm angry with you winning what you aim for! It's because I love you. To the point that I'll take all the hate they’ll throw at you once they know about us. To the point that I'm willing to sacrifice what we had. You have dreams and I also have mine. You want your quad axel. I want my redemption. And we have time against us. We're not kids anymore. We get older, our bodies also get weaker. The only thing we got in our side is focus. I want you to reach your dream, much more than I want mine. So, I'm willing to let you go, to save you for all the trouble you'll face if we continue this. But what is this I'm feeling? It's like I'm waiting for you to say no, to tell that we'll make it through. Do I really want a break or I just want reassurance? My thumb hovered over the send button. I've been reading the words that I typed over and over again. But each time my resolve gets weaker. No, I need to be strong. We need this._  
  
_  
_**_“Yuzu, let's end this.”_**

 

**_March 24, 2019 Saitama New Urban Center Saitama, Japan_ **

 

“Yuzu, what are we doing here? We should be at the banquet!”

 

_After that fateful night, we got back together and after that all things went smoothly for us. But that does not mean we can freely roam and parade our relationship to the public. We need to be very careful whenever we go out. We always wear masks and sunglasses and if possible we don't go out to famous places where people are rampant. Which is why it's not the best of idea for us to be walking at the busy streets of Saitama New Urban Center without disguises whatsoever and only wearing our banquet attire when we are expected to be at the 2019 Worlds Evening Banquet. I can already feel gazes thrown to us, especially on our tightly-clasped hands._

 

“Yuzu, let's go back to the hotel please.”

 

“They said that a restaurant around here is famous for their grilled unagi*. I want to try it.”

 

“But Yuzu…”

 

_No such luck. He just continued dragging me to the direction of the restaurant he has mentioned. The stoplight flashed red when we reached the crossing, leaving the people stranded by the sidewalk. The people walking with us glanced at us curiously, others are asking themselves why we are walking in this part of town together. I saw a girl holding out her phone and getting our picture. Doesn't Yuzu want our relationship to be kept secret? With this happening, people will start speculating things._

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“The light is green now Zhenya. Let's go.”

 

_He lead me to the other side of the road, his hands still securely enclosing mine. The people around us walked silently as well though still casting us some glance once in a while. I bowed my head as I walked. What is happening? Yuzu wants our relationship to be a secret but why is he doing this? Should I be happy or what? I am really confused. I was startled when all of a sudden he faced me, a gentle smile on his lips._

 

“I love you.”

 

_My world literally stopped just like what the red light of the stoplight indicated as he kissed me in the middle of the pedestrian lane with people surrounding us. This is his declaration of love. Finally, he fought for me._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

The Beijing 2022 Olympic Winter Games Figure Skating Competition has finally closed. But there is still the Gala Show to look forward to. The skaters invited to the gala found themselves on the ice the morning before the gala performance. They are currently on their break and are doing nothing at all, just goofing around with their friends. The pair skaters are dancing comically to some random song ringing around the arena with Cong Han leading the pack, the energy of his and Wenjing Sui’s gold medal win still fresh in his veins. Evgenia Medvedeva, Satoko Miyahara and Wakaba Higuchi, the podium girls as what the gala choreographer, Misha Ge, has called them, are talking animatedly at the corner, probably it being one of their “girl talks” with them being giggly and big smiles on their faces. Meanwhile at the men’s side, it's the opposite. The three-consecutive gold medal victor, Yuzuru Hanyu looked stressed as he talked with the boys, seemingly asking for approval. When the boys nodded and tapped his back, he slowly skated towards the center ice to Misha and whispered something to him. Misha seem surprised afterwards that he needed a few seconds before nodding to Yuzuru. He then proceeded to call the skaters to center ice. All of this happenings not escaping the vlogging camera of the Ice Dance gold medalists, Maia and Alex Shibutani. As Evgenia skates closer to the center ice, Yuzuru caught her hand and twirled her, earning her laughter. She also didn't notice as Misha signalled the other skaters to once again go to the sides. Evgenia only noticed it until the other skaters are all at the side, leaving her and Yuzu the only ones at the the center.

 

“Yuzu, I think we need to go to the side. Misha might want us to have a run-through of the finale.”

 

Yuzuru only held her hand tighter and didn't even budge no matter how hard she pulled him to the side.

 

“Yuzu, c’mon!”

 

Still Yuzuru remained the same. He only smiled at her, his eyes crinkling because of it. That's when she thought to look around. Satoko and Wakaba are hugging while seemingly trying not to jump, their smiles from ear to ear. Misha is trying really hard not to sob. Maia had her hand over her mouth while Alex watches all of what's happening through his camcorder. Tracy is at the sidelines, crying silently while Ghislain and Kikuchi-san looks excitedly to what is going to happen. And then she saw Brian gave Yuzuru a thumbs up. She looked back to Yuzuru and the same smile is still plastered on his face.

 

“What is happening?”

 

“Can we, even just at this very moment, not be Yuzuru Hanyu, three-time Olympic Champion and Evgenia Medvedeva, 2022 Olympic Champion and just be us, Yuzu and Zhenya.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

One can see mixed emotions on her face, confusion, anxiety, anticipation. Her heart is beating so hard it can come off her chest. But deep inside her she knows, this is it.

 

“No, listen to me, moya lyubov. Just look at me. ‘It's within my calculations.’ This line of mine has become so famous that it became a meme to my fans. What they don't know is that, I always make sure everything is in my calculations, even in love.”

 

She looked at him perplexed. She might not understand it now but he'll make her understand how important this moment is for him, one way or another.

 

“All my life, I planned for this moment since I was seven years old, just like how I planned to be an Olympic Champion back then. I planned this moment to be as perfect as possible. I'll propose to a pretty, not necessarily beautiful, Japanese skater with short yet luscious hair. Someone who is not tall and whom I can protect. And then you came, a Russian skater, yes pretty, but beautiful at the same time, with very long wavy hair, not tall but not short either. And most importantly, can defend herself. Remember how you broke that drunk man’s nose when he tried to hit on you? You didn't even give me a chance to defend you.”

 

They just laughed at the memory. Their training ended quite late. They are walking home together when all of a sudden a drunk man appeared out of nowhere and started hitting on Evgenia. Just when Yuzuru was ready to swing a punch on the man's face, in a split second he saw the man falling with blood on his face and his nose looking crooked. That day, Yuzuru promised to never get on Evgenia’s bad side if he wants his nose to stay the same.

 

“You are the exact opposite of what I've been dreaming to marry and yet here we are, we find ourselves in this situation. Because you made me realize how imperfect my plan is. But now, it's perfect because you're here. That's why…”

 

Yuzuru skated to the side lines and appeared to get something from his Pooh tissue box then returned to Evgenia’s side. If there are doubts in her mind on what is happening, now she's extremely sure, for she can see in his hand a small blue ring box.

 

“Aww…”

 

There's no exact word that can describe what she truly feels. The tension rises as Yuzuru made his way back to her. She feels like she's gonna faint.

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.”

 

It's the only thing that she can do to calm her erratic heart, to postpone what's bound to happen for a few seconds. It's not that she doesn't like it, just that she needs a little breather to get a hold of herself. With a soft sigh, she nodded and gave Yuzu the signal to continue.

 

“Evgenia Armanovna Medvedeva. Hanyu?”

 

They chuckled not because it's funny but because it's nice how the name sounds. It's like her name is finally complete.

 

“There are no perfect women in this world but there is a woman perfect for every man. And I finally found the perfect woman for me.”

 

A single tear rolled down Yuzuru’s face as he slowly knelt down in front of Evgenia, earning cheers from the other skaters and their coaches.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

She could not believe that this is happening. She started tearing up from all the emotions she is feeling at this moment. But no matter what, she will always have the same answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

Satoko and Wakaba finally can't stop themselves and jumped from happiness. Misha started sobbing hard. Maia silently cried while Alex continued recording everything while cheering loudly. Tracy walked to the hidden part by the side and appeared to be hugging two people which looks like Yumi Hanyu and Zhanna Devyatova. Ghislain and Kikuchi-san hugged tightly in joy. Brian clapped in glee. They all looked happy and why wouldn't they? This two went through a lot in their relationship. And after all of that, they deserve this kind of happiness.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_As he put the ring on my finger and hugged me all of the things that happened flashed back in my mind. Maybe this is the answer to my why's. Also this proved to me that even if I didn't have a good past it doesn't mean that I'll also have a bad future. For he is with me. I looked at him and his face is full of tears, relief very visible in his features. I wiped his tears and kissed his forehead lovingly. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Is this real? I looked at my ring finger and saw the diamond ring. Yes, it's real, very real. After all the obstacles that challenged us, finally we'll be together forever. Yes, it happened, in perfect time._

 

**At tumigil ang mundo nung ako’y pinili mo**

**Siya ang panalangin ko**

**_(And the world stopped when you chose me  
He is my prayer)_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Bathala - all-mighty deity who created the universe to the indigenous religious beliefs of the Tagalog people
> 
> *moya lyubov - my love in Russian
> 
> *Tanabata - also known as the Star Festival, a Japanese festival originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival which celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi, the star-crossed lovers meeting only once in a year
> 
> *amigo - friend in Spanish
> 
> *unagi - Japanese eel


End file.
